<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LIMERANCE by bokutosbiddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953905">LIMERANCE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosbiddies/pseuds/bokutosbiddies'>bokutosbiddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Brat, Cheating, College, College Student Suna Rintarou, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Ex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Inarizaki, MSBY, Manipulation, Masochism, Plot, Romance, Smut, Sunarintarou/reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball, atsumu - Freeform, myatwins, osamu - Freeform, reader is a female, readerinsert - Freeform, sadist, toxic, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosbiddies/pseuds/bokutosbiddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Li·mer·ance<br/>/hee-mer-annce/<br/>noun<br/>The state of being infatuated with another person</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou &amp; Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LIMERANCE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP- COLLEGE AU<br/>!!TW!!- Manipulation, degration and slapping</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Make sure to support my other platforms!<br/>Tik tok- Dabisrightnipple<br/>Twitter- Kitaswhore<br/>Wattpad- Dabisrightnipple</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Six Months. It’s been six months since that god-awful day. The day where your heart broke into a million pieces almost as if it were a glass vase being dropped from several stories. You still remember the way he looked at you. The way his face went from a sadistic smirk to wide-eyed with disbelief before his eyes relaxed and mouth curved into a smirk once more, a look that burned your heart with even the smallest glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> 'Baby what are you talking about? You know you can’t live without me, why would you do this to yourself?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> You still remember how the vibrations of his voice rang into your ears, waves of guilt flowing through your veins as you meet his deep green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>he was manipulative, toxic, and just all-around a difficult person even though his flaws outweigh the good you still found yourself falling deeper and deeper into his little trap. You constantly found yourself getting lost in his touch again and again as if he's never harmed you, it's almost as if your brain forgot about all the shit he's done. You always ran back to him, your friends knew, Sunas’ teammates knew, and most of all Suna knew and he always took advantage of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You twitched as you felt an eraser hit the side of your head. You slowly look to your left seeing Kita giving you a cold stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay attention.” he plainly said. You replied by nodding your head in acknowledgment as your eyes flickered back to the professor as he gave his closing statement before dismissing the class. You huffed out a sigh of relief as you shuffled your way out of the lecture hall, trying your best to avoid people since you weren’t exactly in the best mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once you were outside you mindlessly walked to the small coffee shop located next to the campus library. Zoning out once again as you mindlessly stared out into nothing. Music flowing through your eardrums from your headphones as you walked along with the beat and to your dismay you were interrupted from your thoughts by none other than your ex himself, Suna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked over at him and his friends longingly, regret filling your senses as you thought about all the volleyball games and parties you used to attend with them. You actually became quite good friends with the Miya twins, Aran and Sakusa. You admittedly missed hanging out with them but due to the unforeseen circumstances, you knew if you went anywhere near them you’d somehow end up back in Sunas bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing once again, you adjusted your hair before looking straight ahead once again, focusing on getting to your destination. Little did you know, small, fox-like eyes were staring directly at you, soaking up your figure. He wasn’t done with you yet and he knew you weren’t either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried his best, relentlessly using all the chances he could get to have you once again. He knew he was toxic but he didn't mind it. He secretly loved how hung up you were on him, it was as if he was a drug. Although he un-admittedly also thought of you as a drug, your warm features and soft-touch drove him crazy, and unbeknownst to you, you ‘breaking up with him only made him more addicted. It was hella toxic, even a 2nd grader could tell, but he just didn’t care and Suna knew that drove you over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You made your way across campus as you walked into the bustling coffee shop, the atmosphere softening at the sweet aroma of coffee. You relaxed as you quietly waited in line glancing around at all the other students studying, meeting with friends, or… on a date. You swiftly averted your eyes from the happy couple that sat in you and Sunas’ old spot, nevertheless being reminded of Suna again. Slowly peering back at the happy couple only to regret your decision…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a cold Sunday morning, you slowly stretched out your arms as you let out a little grunt of relief extending your weakened muscles. Before throwing your arms back onto your white silky sheets. It was nice, peaceful, quiet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span> ‘Ding’ </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out an obnoxious dissatisfied grunt at your phone interrupting your little tranquil moment, quickly picking up the phone without checking the caller ID.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” venom dripped from your tongue as your perfect morning was now ruined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow baby, someone didn’t get enough sleep last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- sorry, I just woke up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell sweetie~” Suna’s voice crept through the cellular device, his muffled voice thick with a hyogo accent as you paled slightly. “I’m going to the coffee house later to study for the upcoming midterms. Wanna come with?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ughhhh,” You let out yet another dissatisfying groan, “Don’t remind me, but yea I’ll come. What time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, I don’t know, maybe around 4.” You looked at the clock reading the time '10:23 a.m.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll meet you there in a bit. Bye, I love you.” You cooed, your once frustrated attitude now softening up. Although the warmth his voice gave you was comforting, Suna was being nice. Almost too nice…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laid back down for a bit, dismissing the nagging thought by scrolling through Twitter, mentally preparing yourself for a fight that will probably break out between the two of you later on. You two always fought, but you also had a small feeling of hope that maybe, just maybe today would be a good day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked up from your computer staring at Suna. Your eyes scanned over his features as you appreciated each little detail about him. Taking a small sip from your drink, your face softening at the wonderful feeling of the liquid rushing down your throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop starting y/n, you're gonna distract me,” Suna whined, accentuating the last syllables of your name to be more dramatic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry I was just spacing out-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm and I'm pregnant.” Suna dead-panned, looking at you with an eyebrow raised. “Y’know I'm not stupid y/n I can tell when a cutie, such as yourself likes what they see.” You started as Suna again, mouth hanging agape a bit. Mind racing with thoughts as you tried to figure out a smart-ass reply to the bastard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna leaned over, arm traveling across the table as his large lanky hands brushed against your chin, closing your mouth. The cool metal from his rings nipped at your warm skin, causing you to twitch your head back in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, stop acting like this, do you really want me to get turned on right now. When I'm stressed and angry?” As much as you wouldn’t mind getting railed by him, you also had a final you needed to study for. You shook your head, watching as Suna retracted his arm and going back to type in whatever he was studying for. You took another elongated sip from your drink, letting out a sigh in content as you got back to typing in your notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next?” You heard the barista call out as you shook your head. You became self-aware of your surroundings once again before apologizing and placing your order. You apologized once more as you scurried off into a corner and waited for your name to be called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After waiting for a good 10 minutes you received your order and shuffled your way through the crowded coffee house, trying your best to not bump into anybody. After exiting from the big glass doors you took a small sip of your drink. Your eyes glowering in delight as you continued to walk through campus, dodging students left and right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing in success you finally made it off-campus as you walked in the direction of your apartment. The climate started to drop along with the sun, the neon lights advertising various fast food restaurants flickered on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along the way you noticed a little ramen shop you and Suna used to frequent, you leisurely inhaled the air around you. Your lungs filling with the spicy, yet sweet aroma of the curry and ramen. Your mouth watered as you found your feet moving towards the entrance, walking into the small establishment, relishing the homey atmosphere as you made your way to the cash register. You ordered a mall takoyaki dish, delightfully watching as the employee prepared the dish in front of you. You said your thanks as you paid and made your way out of the little complex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting down on the closest curb you closed your eyes, basking in the soft moonlight as you munched on your salty snack. Sighing in content as you savored the chewiness as your esophagus warmed from the contact of the warm treat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened your eyes, pupils being met with the neon glow of the Tokyo night lights before seeing blinding headlights shining down the street. Ears being met with the sound of Doja Cats’ song '</span>
  <em>
    <span>streets' </span>
  </em>
  <span> blaring on the radio as the car purred slowly through the street. Slowly coming to a complete stop right in front of you. The door forcefully swung open to reveal a tall brown-haired male, and before you could comprehend who it was-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, baby, happy six-month anniversary of ghosting me,” Suna grunted, voice deeper and harsher than what you had remembered. As you were deciphering what he meant, it hit you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This bitch’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ghosting? I clearly broke up with you.” Your voice came out thick and laced with venom as you obnoxiously rolled your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new wave of confidence washed over you. After all, you have been anticipating this moment for too long. The day Suna Rintarou will finally come crawling back to you. Sunas deep laugh reverberated through your ears as you peered up at him with a confused look, confidence now vaporing away as Suna’s tall body loomed over you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? You didn’t break up with me.” Suna’s eyes narrowed as the smirk on his lips grew, “Baby…” He whispered in a soft voice, which made your emotions come back. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, no this is exactly what he wants.’ </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really think we broke up?” As if Suna’s voice couldn’t get any softer than it was, it was pure and sounded like he genuinely cared for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sweetie it’s okay,” You were weak, you knew you lost as soon as you stuttered but damn, him pulling the '</span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetie' </span>
  </em>
  <span>card really messed you up. “You’re just confused, here c’mon we’ll go to my place and talk, it’s cold outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just say to me?” It wasn’t even a split second and his voice dropped to a sound so putrid, you flinched in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I said no, okay? Now I’m going home please leave me alone.” You're requesting, trying your best to stand your ground against the chilling persona he gave off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You closed your to-go box as you stood up, speed-walking away from Suna. You felt his eyes linger on your figure until you made a left, turning out of the alleyway and leaving his eyesight. A loud sigh of relief fled past your lips as you continued to stride your way back to your apartment. You checked the time seeing the digits read 8:42.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn I need to get home before the creeps come out’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You heard the loud roar of an engine behind you, you could tell whose engine that was from anywhere as you noticed the newfound shadow brewing in front of you from the headlights of said car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span> HONK- </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You jumped in surprise turning to your right as Suna pulled up next to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in the car.” You looked at him in disbelief, “NOW Y/N.” His voice rang through your ears, causing you to flinch in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tone of his voice struck a nerve, a nerve only he could hit. You felt as if a bullet had gone through your chest, mouth becoming dry as you shakily obeyed and opened the passenger door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl, now sit still and look pretty, we’re gonna go home.” You kept quiet as he commanded you to do, looking out the window as you noticed he passed your apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, he meant his ‘home' </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked down at your lap, anxiously fidgeting with the various rings cushioned on your fingers. Letting out a little displeased sigh as you got closer to his apartment, anxiety nipping at your skin causing goosebumps to trail down your arms. He always does this even before the so-called 'break-up' happened. pretending to not have any feelings unless situations like these occurred only when you two were alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong baby?” You let out a tiny hum, peering over at him, you noticed how pale veiny his hands were. You examined them more as you took in the features of the little gold and silver bands. Watching how the little skulls and roses engraved in them worked around his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you sigh like that? Are you not comfortable with me, have I been a bad boyfriend?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh no, I just thought you were going to drop me off at my apartment.” You answered honestly, fearful for what will come next if you were to tell a lie. Voice coming out a bit snappy due to the sudden displeasement of running into your 'ex'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don't you want to go to my apartment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to be with you right now Suna-” Your head jerked forward as the brake pedal was slammed into the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fu-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rin. Y/n, that's my name, I don’t ever wanna hear ‘Suna’ come from your mouth again, ya got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Suna-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Y/n...” His voice rolled off his tongue icy cold, words brittle as you heard the anger arise in his throat. “Are you reeling gonna treat your boyfriend like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span> Alright, this is the last straw…’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suna, I’m not your-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span> SLAP. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound echoed off your cheek, a burning sensation swept across your face as you looked over at his deep fox-green eyes. Fear ran through your veins as the ‘fight or flight’ anticipation swept through you, making your legs shake in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your mouth hung slightly agape and before your brain could decide what to do your hand found itself on his face as well, slapping it across his left cheek. Astonishment was written all over Sunas face as he cleared his throat and slammed on the gas, this time your head flying back into the headrest. You stayed in that position thinking about the hell you were about to receive as soon as you exited the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna sped through the parking garage, dodging the oncoming cars before effortlessly sliding into an unoccupied parking space. Grabbing his phone and wallet he got out of the car, slamming his door as loud as he could in the process as he made his way over to your side of the car. Your head rested on the car seat, not moving a muscle for you were too scared as to what's gonna happen as soon as Suna closes the door to his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door swung open, revealing Sunas grey sweatpants as he bent down, leaning over you and unplugging the seat belt. Your eyes were met with his toned arms as his calloused hand grabbed your forearm and yanked you out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Falling sideways out of the car, Suna gripped onto your side as he dragged you through the parking garage and into the hallways of the apartment complex before coming to an abrupt stop in front of his door. You knew he was going to be ruthless tonight, which excited you, in a way, but for the most part, you were not prepared for the hell you were about to experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, not a single word was spoken between the two of you, for the tension was immensely intimidating. You tried your best to not make eye contact as Sunas’ eyes tried desperately just as he stares into yours. You felt the cold metal against the skin on your neck as it was being yanked to look in his direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” Suna warned, voice still as brittle as glass, but sharp enough to kill. You didn't reply though, only giving him a needing look saying your body consented, but your head said no. Even if you were to say no Suna still would have drawn you in somehow, so what's the point in denying it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew you wanted him to rail you, so why not take advantage of the moment, Suna always took advantage of you, when you guys were still together so why waste the free invite. The door swung open as you were pulled into the cold atmosphere of Suna's apartment, hairs rising on your limbs as a small shiver ran down your spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Su-Rin, I-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl, you finally learned how to say your own boyfriend's name.” Suna mused, half-lidded eyes annoyingly peering down at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His signature smirk was painted over his face as he pushed you against the wall placing a harsh kiss on your tender lips. You missed this, this feeling that made your head all warm and fuzzy as if you were drunk on lust. You loved it though, so you always came crawling back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although it was Suna who made the first move, you felt like the one who was pleading for the slightest touch. The kiss drew on, Suna feeling up your body as your shaky hands came to wrap around his neck and playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. You tilted your head, deepening the kiss as you tried to provide the same dominant lust as Suna granted you. However, to no avail, you didn't last as you soon became overpowered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss became sloppier and sloppier as you kept on falling deeper into lusts' hands. You Loved every second of the tension wafting through the air and Suna knew that... That's when it clicked in your head, he was taking advantage of the fact you were falling head-first into his drug-like trap. You silently cursed to yourself as you waited for the right opening before shoving the full-sized man off of you. Luckily he was also deep into the kiss, completely off-guard as he stumbled back a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that for?" You jumped at the harsh words that spewed from his tongue, gravelly voice scratching at your heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a boyfriend Rin! I can’t be doing this with you, I-I’m just gonna go home.” Obviously, that was a lie, Suna could tell even before it escaped your mouth. To your dismay though, Suna decided to play along with your little fib.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His rough hands traveled up your chest and latched onto your neck, letting out a deadly chuckle in the process he pressed the pads of his fingertips harder on the sides of your neck. You let out a gasp as your hands rose up and grabbed onto his lofty wrist out of instinct, slowly peering up at him with widened doe eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about Y/n? I'm your boyfriend. Unless... Y/n are you cheating on me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I guess I am cheating.” You snarkily replied, smirking back up at him. You could tell he was surprised a bit at your newfound confidence, after all the last time he saw you six months ago you submitted to everything he said without hesitation, but you’ve changed since then. “You just couldn’t really fit my needs Suna, what else was I supposed to do?” Your smirk extended across your cheeks as you slowly forgot about the cold hands tightening around your neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You were not going to let him win. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just call me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said ‘Suna’ and you’re gonna like it.” And there it was again, a slap echoed through the hollow apartment, the metal rings searing at your cheek. Your smile grew with anticipation as you returned the favor by slapping back once again but harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound that came from your hand colliding with his cheek was awfully louder, although due to your lack of jewelry the pain was less excruciating for him as his right cheek started to turn a light shade of red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, that was the last straw for Suna. As much as he did enjoy seeing you try to be dominant for a minute, his mind was clouded over with the memories of you begging for him to fuck you. With the lust taking over all his senses he forcefully grabbed your hips, swinging you over his shoulder as he leisurely made his way across the kitchen into his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna, being the sadist he is, decided to slap your ass a few times, He enjoyed how they jiggled against his cheeks as he let out a little sigh of content, his face nuzzling into the side of your ass. Your face became boiling hot from embarrassment, the past confidence slowly slipping away as warmth pooled in your stomach, eagerly awaiting what Suna’s next moves would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt butterflies blossom in your stomach as you were tossed onto Sunas queen-sized bed. The force of your body hitting the mattress caused you to bounce a few times before looking up with hungry eyes only to be met with his clothed back as the sound of jewelry clashing together filled your eardrums.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Suna pulled off his shirt discarding it onto the floor as he steadily turned around. You were now fully turned on as your lust-clouded eyes met with his toned torso, you were eyeing him up and down, soaking up the way his muscles tightened against each other as the memories from your previous sessions filled your head making your cunt boil with anguish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha thinkin' about sweet cheeks?” Ah, it's been too long since you’ve heard that nickname. Suna had given you that nickname due to the deep appreciation he had for your ass, he was always slapping or nuzzling against it. The gratitude he had for it evolved into the nickname 'sweet cheeks'. Although it wasn't meant in a sexual name, the way it fell from his tongue never failed to make you horny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, and what about that boyfriend of yours?” His voice dripped with sarcasm, a mischievous smile grazing over his features as his eyes narrowed down. You knew that face, You had seen it too many times to even count. He was enjoying your little lie too much and although you made it up to get away from him, as ironic as it is you feel as if that little lie just made everything even more fervent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-its fine as long as he doesn’t find out.” your voice came out small and breathy as the bed dipped between your legs watching as Suna crawled up the bed inching closer to your core as if he were a fox hunting down its prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm I think we should record a little video for him, I’m sure he’d love it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no it’s fine I don’t think he’s into that- that-” Before you could even finish Suna’s slender fingers made their way into your panties, swiping through your folds before dipping one singular finger into your wet aching hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm~ what was that sweet cheeks?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- he-.” You tried to reiterate your sentence but failed miserably as he curled his finger upwards hitting just the right spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's what I thought.” His voice dropped from the sweet sarcastic tone of a fox to one of a wolf, deep-pitched and followed with a gravelly groan reverberating from the back of his throat. And just like that, you let out your first moan of the night as his index finger climbed up your slit and teasingly flicked your pearl causing your hips to buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you want me instead of that </span>
  <em>
    <span> stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘boyfriend’ of yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no-ahh-” He inserted his middle finger along with his index and curled up, pushing against your cervix as you denied his statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna try that again?” He mused, glancing down at your pathetic state. His ego inflated tenfold knowing he could make you this messed up over a few strokes and teases. You stayed silent, words pacing through your head yet nothing could come out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wanted to say ‘no’ again, but that would only result in a punishment you were not ready for, you also had the option to just submit yourself to him, but both you and Suna know your bratty ego couldn't be tamed that easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see how it is.” Suna stopped the motions with his fingers as he slowly and sensually pulled his finger out of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fixed your underwear and sat up on the bed and grabbing his phone before scrolling through social media. You just laid there in silence as you watched his petty behavior play out before you. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span> This bitch’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> You looked down at his raging boner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'he has to take care of that so obviously, he’ll come back to play with you.'</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes passed as you both laid there in silence, Suna now scrolling through Twitter looking at the latest volleyball news. He seemed unbothered, but you on the other hand were the complete opposite. Your body was already too excited, constantly twitching and writhing while trying to get some sort of pleasure. You were so close to just masturbating right in front of him but your ego wouldn’t let you do that. ’</span>
  <em>
    <span> God, I hate myself’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Rin.” Suna completely ignored you, eyes glued to his phone as he continued to scroll. “Fuck me please.” He still ignored you, acting as if you never even existed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rin?” You waited a few more seconds, hoping some sound would come out of his mouth. “Fine, I guess I’ll just go have my boyfriend take care of this for me.” You rolled your eyes, shifting your weight, getting ready to jump off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna’s calloused hands grabbed your body and flipped you over onto your stomach. Your head digging into the pillows as Suna took in the view of your ass being on full display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand swiftly rising above his head before slamming it down onto your ass, using the full force he would apply during a jump float serve. The clashing of his skin upon yours could be heard from miles away as the reverberation sang through your ears. The outer whites of your eyes tinted red as tears threatened to spew from your eyes as the nerve endings on your skin began to process the immense amount of pain the man has just bestowed upon you. The outer layer of your skin writhed with delight and irritation as it began to change reddened color, with a slight purple tint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever speak to me like that again, you got it?” Voice coming out deep and monotone, he didn’t even sound mad yet his recent actions opposed that, which made it all the more terrifying. You let out a small whimper in reply, still recovering from the excruciating pain he had just inflicted upon you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you understand Y/n?” Suna asked again, he wanted a clear yes or no answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” You whispered out faintly. Voice coming out as brittle as glass, almost as if you were about to break. You became limp as the red handprint started to swell on your ass, Suna placed his hand over it and began kneading your cheeks between his fingers. Which only hurting you more in the process by pressing down on the newly formed bruise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl. Now turn over and look at me.” You obeyed him not offering a word to oppose him, for you were too scared of what he was capable of. Leaning over, you sat up immediately wincing when your butt held the weight of your body as you looked up to meet Sunas face inches from yours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You understand the rules now baby? Every time you wanna act like that you're gonna get a nice hard slap to your ass and don’t make me have to pull out the belt. I wouldn’t want to break you this early into the night.” Suna cooed as his rough hands gently cradled your cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gripping your jaw, he continued to pull your squished lips toward his. His tongue sticking out to meet yours as your tongues danced together. Sunas’ overpowering yours easily; it was quite pathetic really, how easily you gave into the man in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunas hands drifted down your body, feeling up every inch of your soft and subtle skin. Making sure to get a quick feel of your nipples before sliding his hands down to meet your ass as he slowly kneaded the soft mounds of flesh between his calloused fingers. The sound of small moans and whimpers could be heard throughout the apartment as Sunas mouth continued to attack yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body became too much to handle as you slowly leaned back into the soft pillows. Suna pulled away to look at your messed-up state with his casual poker-face, making sure to not show any emotions of interest as to keep you on edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he failed to cover up the little twinkle in his eye. It lasted for not even a second, indicating that he had an idea. His hand slowly slid back up your body before meeting your jaw once again. Confused, you furrowed your eyebrows as his thumb and index finger squeezed your cheeks together once again. You gladly accepted his movements, hoping for another kiss, yet you were only met with a mouthful of saliva from your 'ex'. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You twitched at the now, nostalgic substance as your eyes fluttered open, making direct contact with Saunas fox-green eyes as you seductively swallowed his saliva. Sunas tongue ran up your throat before kissing you on your red puffed-out lips, hand coming up to wipe off the excess saliva gathering at the side of your mouth. Pulling off your shirt, Suna dragged his tongue down your body as his other hand caressed your back, unclasping your bra as it fell down your chest along with a small green malachite crystal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck is there a rock in your bra?” Suna grabbed the malachite, examining it in between his fingers giving you a ‘what the fuck?’ look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can explain-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just shut the fuck up, your such a nerd.” Suna bit back, discarding the crystal by tossing it in a corner of the darkened room. Your stomach was filled with butterflies at the new nickname, your degradation kink kicking in as you whimpered for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna grunted in response as his lips placed soft kisses down your torso, littering little peppered kisses around before placing a long wet sloppy kiss in another. This little pattern continued as he slowly reached past your lacey panties, edging you by slowly nipping at your panties only for his mouth to make contact with your round thighs instead. A small whine escaped your throat as the rising anticipation of his mouth on your clit painstakingly went away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucking your hips in response to his neglect, his teeth made contact with your skin. Taking a nip from the spongy flesh and placing his hand over your waist, keeping a firm hold so you know to not cross the boundaries. Whimpering once more as his soft kisses turned into little nips as punishment for your tiny outburst. Returning the slight abuse to the other thigh, he slowly rose up to your face again. He placed a few chaste kisses on your swollen lips, distracting you while he sneakily slipped off your panties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body quaked in response to his cold fingers entering your clit, dipping into your core to catch your natural lube as he smeared it around your gaping lips. He slowly circled his fingers around your sensitive pearl; stirring you up as your eyes rolled to the back of your head from the pleasure of gaining the awaited contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lowering himself down, Suna placed suggestive kisses down your chest, stomach, hips until he achingly stoped at your swollen folds. Placing his tongue onto your sopping wet core before sliding his tongue up your folds, taking in the intoxicating smell of your sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steadily, he took one last erotic lick before wrapping his lips around your swollen pearl. Licking and sucking the steamy pink flesh as little mewls of affection escaped your throat, legs twitching as Sunas tongue swept across your bud in just the right area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna took notice of your little convulse as he continued to swipe his tongue around in the same pattern; sucking even harder and taking in all your juices. Your twitching legs turned into violent shakes, hands gripping at the soft black cotton sheet below you as your moans grew louder and louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body had a mind of its own as your hips violently thrust towards Sunas mouth, earning you a loud slap to the thigh. You let out a small whine due to the sudden pain and the loss of contact as Suna slowly lifted his head. You looked down seeing his head still slightly in between your legs, chin dripping with your juices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do that again and see what happens.” His voice was low and rough as a deep grunt reverberated off the back of his throat. You happened to be in a bratty mood, due to him giving you the lack of pleasure you desired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Rin.” You mumbled, putting up a submissive front as you awaited him to dig his face back into your throbbing cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good slut.” His head dives back into your folds. You know through the selfish and rough facade Suna puts up, he secretly loves giving you head but he would never admit that. As soon as you had Suna in your trap your bratty side took over as your thighs squeezed over Sunas head. You felt his brows furrowed as he continuously licked over your cunny in the pattern you liked, as his hands raked at the outer sides of your thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers digging into your sweet skin as he did his best to pry your considerably large thighs away in order to get a good breath of air. You bucked your hips up once again at the pleasing release as you were rising to your climax, Suna moving his tongue faster and faster in hopes to be able to breathe sooner. You let out a loud gasp as you squirted into Sunas mouth which he wishfully drank up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You finally released the chokehold you had on Suna, his head rising up quickly in order to fill his lungs with fresh air. As you regained a bit of your composure you looked at Suna, noticing the layer of sweat that coated his perfect body. Watching as his muscles writhed against each other as his body glistened underneath the soft moonlight glow. While you were admiring his intoxicating physic you failed to notice the hands that slither up your body; tightening their hold on your neck as rough fingers dug into your swollen flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around.” Suna slowly demanded his voice sending tingles up your back. Although you wanted to listen to him, the brat in you said otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No-” Before you could finish sounding out the ‘o’; Suna slapped your cheeks once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awaiting your new response after the harsh interaction. You didn’t let a squeak escape as you flipped yourself over, ass being fully exposed to Sunas’ watchful gaze. Your ass was met with a few small slaps before his dominant hand came raining down onto your right ass cheek. A loud sound erupted from the contact his hand made onto your burning ass. Your hand instinctively came up to shield yourself from more pain only to be grabbed by Sunas larger hand. He slowly guided your hands to meet on top of your head. He pinned them down onto the bed as he continued slapping your ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea? You like being a little brat? You just wanna get slapped by me, you little masochist.” Suna taunted. You didn’t reply, as you were being suffocated by the sheets to even think of a sentence to reply with. You felt Sunas hand slowly let go of your hand, grabbing onto your hair instead and pulling your head up, causing you to hiss in pleasure and pain from the harsh touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna answer me? Hah, where’d all that confidence go, sweet cheeks?” He taunted, slapping your ass once more. Although it wasn’t his hand that was slapping around your ass. This time it was his dick. You could feel the veins and ridges from each slap as you got more and more impatient by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sticking your ass up even further, you brought your hands down once more to spread your ass open welcoming Sunas large cock inside of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please-” That's all he needed. One small ‘yes’ as he rammed into you, touching your cervix as you instinctively arched your back for better access. You let out a loud mewl as your pussy clenched around his dick, trying to re-adjust for his size. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea baby, remember this cock?” Suna groaned as he pulled out once again, slapping it around before thrusting back into you harder than before, causing your eyes to roll back, losing all senses as you relaxed your head as it dangled from the grip Suna had onto the crown of your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye-yea I miss it.” You moaned out, voice coming out thick and hoarse. You felt as each and every ridge entered and exited, noting how he angled himself so he would hit your g-spot with every thrust. Filling you with pleasure despite the pain from his rock-hard dick ramming into your tight pussy. Luckily, you started to relax, your hole stretching as your natural lubricants made it easier for Suna to slide in and out of; causing him to move more rapidly and sloppily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vulgar sounds of squelching and skin slapping filled your ears, along with Sunas small grunts and groan. Both factors playing together as you hastily started to reach your climax once more. Your hole started to uncontrollably spaz around his large cock earning you a moan from the man railing you into oblivion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as you were about to release your sweet juices, Suna quickly pulled out of you. Picking you up, he laid down and set you on his lap before re-adjusting his dick to your tight cunt as he easily rammed in once again. Your legs spazzed furiously as you tried your best to ride the man below you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing your hands on his firm abdomen, as his hands wrapped around your waist to keep balance as you bounced on his cock. Every time you fell onto his cock, he rhythmically thrust up, pushing even deeper into you, eventually going balls-deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bent down on top of him, meeting his lips once again as you sloppily made out with the God below you. Constantly grinding your hips down on him to keep the friction going. Sunas' hands slithered up from your hips to grab onto your soft mounds, slowly twisting each nipple between his thumb and index finger. He gave your left tit a nice slap before throwing his hands back on your ass, grabbing at your plump and swollen mounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S-Suna! Ah! I- I-m, c-" You tried to cried out but failed as you pathetically started to overstim from the way he pounded into you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that- my little slut?" You whimpered in response, ass smacking against his balls as you finally found the bliss you've been searching for. Hole clenching as your legs and hips violently twitched, causing you to lose all sense of reality as you sprayed your juices onto Sunas slick cock. Your body stopped working as you were lifelessly being bounced up and down on Sunas cock. You cuddled into his neck as he rammed into one last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit-" he breathed out, spraying into your sopping wet pussy. Cum mixing with your as he slowly rode out his orgasm and pulling out of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were splayed across his chest letting out loud gasps and whimpers as your body tried to relax itself from the lustful high you were on. Suna having to do the same, slowly bringing his hand up to play with your hair. You nuzzled further into his neck, placing small kisses onto his nape, him returning the favor, leaving a few light hickies sprinkled across your neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You still gonna call your boyfriend?" Suna lazily asked, already knowing the answer, he just wanted to play with you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, actually I should probably go see what he's doing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bitch." Suna whispered as you let out a small giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kay, c'mon let's get you cleaned up," Suna suggested. He picked you up, giving you a few little ass slaps, contently sighing as he slowly made his way to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>